Cop Car
by second job
Summary: One-shot, based off of Keith Urban's song "Cop Car".


**A/N: Don't worry, this doesn't mean that I'm neglecting Leave it All on the Field. This song as just been on repeat on my Ipod and in my head, and I wanted to get this down. I hope I did the progression of the song justice. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you do. **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or Keith Urban.**

* * *

I had had a really rough week. Classes were really picking up, Bella's practice was intensifying, and to top it off, Tom wouldn't leave me alone. Apparently you had picked up on my mood and had offered to hang out to help take my mind off of things. I had been planning on curling up on the couch and watching a movie but who was I to turn you down. The fact that you had noticed my mood was endearing, if anyone else had picked up on it, they didn't say anything. You had said you wouldn't mind a movie, but I knew you were just saying that to make me happy. If there was one thing everyone knew about you, it was that you hated movies.

That was one thing that really showed your soft side, the way you would do things to make me happy, even if it was something you didn't like. Like the time I dragged you out of bed at 3 in the morning because I wanted to watch a meteor shower. Or the time you sat through a Harry Potter marathon because you knew it was my favorite movie. It was little things like that that had me falling for you brunette everyday. It was getting harder to be just your friend and to keep my touches innocent. There were times when I was certain that you were feeling the butterflies that I do every time we shared a simple touch, but just as quickly it was gone and you'd put your guard back you offered to hang out with me and I declined your offer to watch a movie, I thought for sure that we would end up somewhere listening to one of your mixes. Your mixes had a way of cutting through any sour mood I was in. At times, I felt like you were trying to tell me something with the songs you would pick to play for me.

You led me out of Bella's practice and straight to your truck. I tried to get you to tell me where we were going but you wouldn't give in. I finally relented and let you drive. Honestly, I would go anywhere as long as it was with you. A half hour later when we pulled up to a "No trespassing" sign I was hesitant. I was not a badass. But you just smiled at me and told me to trust you. We drove a bit farther until we finally stopped. You got out of your truck and put down the tailgate, signaling me to join you. I was about to question where we were when a plane came down right over our heads. We were near the airport. You told me that you would come here sometimes when you needed to get away. It was loud yet peaceful in a unique way. The noise of the planes landing every fifteen minutes or so takes you out of your own thoughts.

_We drove right past_

_That no trespassing sign_

_ We sat on the tailgate_

_ And watched the planes take off_

We sat there for hours. As the sun went down and it got colder, you pulled me into you to keep me warm. I always feel so carefree and safe with you. You have a way of holding me that make me feel like nothing bad would ever happen to me. If it was possible, I would sit there with you forever. I was starting to think that you wanted to do the same when two cop cars pulled up, their blue lights flashing.

_ We thought we had all night_

_ There was no need to rush _

_That's when those cops_

_ Came pulling up _

_And I thought_

_ Man, ain't this some shhhh_

I froze, I had never been in trouble like this before. You were the badass, not me. I started to panic as I thought about how much trouble I could get in. But as you hopped out of the truck, you kissed me. A quick kiss, but you kissed me. And I was starting to think that maybe this would turn out okay.

_Your daddy's gonna kill me_

_ But if I survive tonight_

_ I wouldn't change one thing _

_Baby, yeah _

_I know it sounds crazy _

As you stood there trying to plead your case to the two officers I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you looked. You were trying to give the officers your best charm, something that always worked on me. I could listen to you talk for hours. Your charm wasn't working on them and I could tell that if I didn't step in that you were going to get into more trouble than necessary. You kept looking back towards me and the truck, like you thought you could make a getaway. If it was a less serious situation, I would have laughed at how outrageous that idea was.

_ But there was somethin bout the way_

_ The blue lights were shinin_

_ Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_ I was too busy watching you _

_Going wild child _

_To be worried about going to jail_

_ You were thinking that _

_Running for it _

_Would make a good story_

_ I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

I decided that it would be best to intervene before you got into more trouble than necessary. Despite how frustrated and upset you might have been, you still managed to seem calm. I smiled, hoping that you were trying to stay calm for me. Just another way that you show me that you care. For a second I forgot where we were. I grabbed your hand and turned you towards me, giving you a silent plea with my eyes to not get into more trouble. Your face softened then, and for a moment we got lost in each other. I kissed you this time, I needed you to know that you weren't alone in this.

_And you were so Innocent_

_ But you were stealing my heart _

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car _

When they put the cuffs on me I could see the nervousness in your eyes. I tried to convey to you that I was okay and that I wasn't mad. My heart melted at how concerned you looked. They put me in first, while you tried one last attempt to sweet talk them. I don't know how that didn't work, it always worked with me. Even though I cringed when they slapped you in cuffs, I let out a sigh of relief when they put you in the same cop car as me.

_ Man, they weren't playin _

_They sure threw those cuffs on quick _

_You tried to sweet talk 'em_

_ They didn't fall for it_

_ But I did_

You still wouldn't give up, even after they put you in the car. You tried to get them to talk to you, to let down their guard for a a minute to see that we weren't any trouble. They wouldn't hear you though and started driving down the dirt road.

_You were on the left_

_ I was on the right_

_ I knew you didn't smoke _

_When you asked him for a light_

_ And I laughed _

_He got mad and slammed the door_

The ride to the station was short, but it felt like forever. In that time, I started to get nervous again. Now that we were actually in cuffs, everything seemed more real to me. But when I looked over at you, my worries melted away. I knew you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

_Your daddy's gonna kill me_

_ But if I survive tonight_

_ I wouldn't change one thing _

_Baby, yeah_

_ I know it sounds crazy _

The rest of the ride to the station was silent, both of us afraid to say anything. But you kept looking over at me to make sure I was okay. And despite our surroundings, I still thought you looked gorgeous. I knew you were scared too but you were doing a good job staying strong for me. Something I would have to thank you for later.

_But there was somethin bout the way_

_ The blue lights were shinin _

_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_ I was too busy watching you _

_Going wild child To be worried about going to jail_

_ You were thinking that Running for it _

_Would make a good story_

_ I was thinking you were crazy as hell _

_And you were so_

_ Innocent_

_ But you were stealing my heart_

_ I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

As soon as they put us in the cell, I could tell that you were really worried now. You wouldn't even look at me, you just stood near the cell door. I stood up to wrap my arms around you to let you know that it was going to be okay, that we were going to be okay. Neither of us needed to say anything in that moment. I led you to sit on the bench and continued to hold your hand, rubbing circles on the back of it, something I knew calms you down. I started to think about what had happened and how we ended up here, in this cell together. It should have made my week that much worse, but I started to laugh. You looked at me like I was crazy but before you knew it, you were laughing too.

_Side by side_

_ And locked in tight_

_ They were taking their time_

_ But we didn't mind_

Neither of us seemed to care anymore. This weird situation was bringing us closer together. As we sat and talked to pass the time, I started to fall for you more. I was sitting in a jail cell but I was with you and I didn't care. I was starting to realize that you are the only thing I'll ever care about. No matter what else will happen, you are what matters.

_We talked_

_ And we laughed_

_ We sat real close_

_ By the time they let us go_

_ I was already gone_

After a few hours they told us we were free to go, evidently they called Aubrey and she came to bail us out. I should have been happy to be out of there, but I was sad that that I had to leave you. Aubrey was not happy but dropped you off at your car anyway. She gave me a look as I got out the door to ride in your truck with you.

_I was too busy watching you _

_Going wild child _

_To be worried about going to jail_

_ You were thinking that _

_Running for it _

_Would make a good story_

_ I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

The air felt thick as we drove back to campus, I think both of us knew that things were different between us now. If I had any uncertainty about your feelings for me before tonight, they were gone now. I knew you felt the same, even if you didn't say it. The way you held my hand and looked at me said everything.

_And you were so_

_ Innocent_

_ But you were stealing my heart _

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_


End file.
